bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Frontier Gate/@comment-74.64.44.61-20150827203628
Defeated frontier gate some time back and thought I should share my experience. Previously I tried with diffrent squads at diffrent lvls but failed .This was my final squad (second try) that did the job: Bestie Lead (B) : Ishrion + Lem Gem Zenia (A): Obsidian core + Fallacy orb Quaid (A): Spirit tiara + Heresy orb Edea (A): Dandelga + Piany flower (got it after beating stage 25) Elimo (A): Drevas + Queens tear Raaga (L): Xentar + Virtue stone Deimos Friend (G): Forgebearer + Heresy orb Zenia/Raaga lead will get you across stage 25, but for stages 26 onwards you need as much hp as you can get for greater survivability. Two things to mention Edea is mainly there for the debuffs, and a second mitigator is not a bad idea, if in case your main mitigator is wiped out. Raaga is there for a couple of reasons: I needed BC/HC buff on BB because unlimited SBB can be hard to get on stages 26 onwards with single bosses. In case Zenia died (Which she did on the last boss battle) Raaga can pull the offensive weight of the team with spark dmg up and his offensive UBB. Stage 24 (Kikuri and Sefia): Kill Kikuri as fast as possible use Zenia UBB since she can disable LS. Afterwards kill Sefia, make sure to keep her cursed with Edea's BB/SBB to prevent her from using Lyric mirage (Single target buff removing attk that can one shot your dark units) Stage 25: Nothing special just guard your units when it says 'Over working' and you are home free *Now Deimos is mandatory as lead/sub or friend for his taunt ability, and to be the tank of the team! for stages 26-onwards... Stage 26: Spam Edea's BB/SBB to get the Jelly poison and sick. Make sure to kill it before 10 turns to avoid Melt the world massive AoE attk. Stage 27: This stage is the main reason to avoid using Ultor. Guard all units in the fourth turn to survive from Snow flake a buff removing AoE. If Deimos is not equipped with honor armor use his BB/SBB calculatively beacause he might not be able to survive two frozen pillars. On the half way point after she uses Snow flake use Zenia's UBB to end the battle as RNG can be bad afterwards. Stage 28: Spam Deimos SBB as often as possible. This guy can effortlessly annihilate your Elimo. Keep def up buff/ mitigation/ taunt up buff at all times. When it says "Oh no I broke a nail" guard all units, and also when it says "Power charge" the following turns will use an AoE massive buff removing attk. After killer scream passes its smooth sailing. *At this point two of the hardest bosses are light elemental therefore it is highly recommended to use as little dark units as possible. '''Stage 29: '''Two things to be wary of when the angel says "I can hear some one singing" and "Did you hear that sounds of redemption" on the subsequent turns will use peaceful hymn and great gospel so guard all units! Its an AoE buff removing attk. Save your overdrive for the final boss. '''Stage 30: '''Keep def up buff/ mitigation/ taunt up buff at all times. The DoT debuff will slowly kill your team. Having a Tridon with HoT helps! Use Zenia's over drive to finish the fight quick. This guy hits like a bulldozer. He sparks and criticals plus if your team has DoT debuff then its curtains. End the fight quick. I had the final battle set. Had terrible RNG at this stage. His guy annhialted my Zenia twice. Used Raaga's UBB to finsh him off. Even though final hope is way better. To be able to use your overdrive twice in the final battle is a big advantage. Good luck. XD